Question: To visit his grandmother, Omar takes a train 15.37 kilometers and a scooter 14.94 kilometers. How many kilometers is Omar's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Omar travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Omar travels 30.31 kilometers in total.